The present invention relates to switch control systems, and more particularly to an automatic switching of motion control with tactile feedback for the control of an audio or video tape recorder transport that uses touch sensitive technology to control modes of control and a stepper motor to provide tactile feedback.
The use of a control knob to control audio and video tape recorder transports has been in use for a long time in the bi-directional control of playback. The method of control generally is switched between two modes: a shuttle mode that controls the linear tape playback speed in proportion to the angle of rotation of a control knob, and a "jog" mode that moves the tape a discrete distance for each degree of rotation. Current technology uses a discrete switch to change between these two modes of control, either in the form of a pushbutton separate from the knob or in the form of a push switch incorporated as part of the knob. The use of the discrete switch results in manual mode control, making the transition from one mode of control to the other non-intuitive to an operator.
The tape transport speed generally has a maximum limit, and to alert the operator when that maximum limit is approached elaborate methods have been developed to provide some form of tactile feedback. The operator expects to feel a control limit when the shuttle control has been turned to its maximum, but expects continuous rotation to allow proper jog movement of the tape.
What is desired is a motion control mechanism for audio or video tape transports that automatically switches between jog and shuttle control modes in an intuitive manner for the operator while providing tactile feedback in the shuttle mode so the operator knows when the maximum transport speed is reached.